1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new tensioner for a power transmission belt or the like and to a new method of making such a tensioner.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a tensioner for a power transmission belt that is adapted to be operated in an endless path, the tensioner comprising a support means for being fixed relative to the belt, a belt engaging means carried by the support means and being movable relative thereto, first spring means operatively associated with the support means and the belt engaging means for urging the belt engaging means relative to the support means and against the belt with a force to tension the belt, and frictional dampening means operatively associated with the support means and the belt engaging means to dampen the movement of the belt engaging means relative to the support means in at least one direction of movement thereof, the dampening means having a longitudinal axis, the support means comprising a shaft means having a longitudinal axis and being fixed from movement relative to the belt engaging means, the belt engaging means having a portion thereof being rotatably carried by the shaft means so as to rotate relative to the shaft means, the dampening means comprising a pair of frictionally engaging first and second parts with the first part comprising an annular pad of friction material that is coaxially disposed and axially movable on the shaft means relative to the second part, and second spring means urging the first part against the second part with a certain spring force, the first part of the dampening means having guide means thereon, the portion of the belt engaging means having opening means therein that receive the guide means therein to guide axial movement of the first part wherein the first part of the dampening means rotates in unison with the portion of the belt engaging means, the annular pad and the guide means of the first part of the dampening means comprising a one-piece homogeneous member, the second part of the dampening means comprising an end plate secured to the shaft means whereby the end plate remains stationary with the support means as the first part rotates with the belt engaging means relative thereto, the end plate having a cylindrical outer periphery, the portion of the belt engaging means having a cylindrical part disposed substantially concentrically about the cylindrical outer periphery of the end plate, the first part of the dampening means comprising a tubular sleeve-like means disposed between the cylindrical outer periphery of the end plate and the cylindrical part of the belt engaging means to act as a bushing therebetween. For example, see the aforementioned parent U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,734 to Green et al.